Femme Fatale
by MauraRizzoli
Summary: When a new killer is on the loose, Jane and Maura must try to stop them. But will they figure it out in time before one of their own is threatened? Rizzles, eventually. Chapter 1 posted.


Rating: T

Summary: When a new killer is on the loose, Jane and Maura must try to stop them. But will they figure it out in time before one of their own is threatened? Rizzles, eventually.

AN: Hey people! So, I wanted to write another crime story and I thought of this. I'm really liking it and I'm not really sure where I'm going with it or how long it'll be but I hope you guys enjoy it! Jane and Maura aren't together yet but I'm probably going to have them together in the later chapters though. I'm still not sure yet. Haha. And I don't know why I picked Femme Fatale for the title. Well, I do. It's because of its meaning in French. Wink wink. But okay, please read and review!

Femme Fatale

Chapter 1

It was a frosty, wintry morning in Boston, Massachusetts. They just had the biggest snowfall of the winter so far; only 4 inches but it covered the ground and looked perfect. It was very cold out but not cold enough for ice to freeze over. It was supposed to be a typical Friday night for Erica Lynn Scott. She was off from college and Friday's were her day to relax or go out. She never even imagined that her relaxing night would turn into her worst nightmare. Erica was running for her life; so fast that she panted for air and her lungs burned intensely. She wasn't thinking at all when she sprinted into the dark, desolate park. The only light was that from the very few lights on the sides of the path; the light shed little light on the body of water next to her.. Erica was being chased; she didn't know why but she was and that terrified her so much. She could barely even feel her skin; wearing only a short, red dress, towering high heels and her hair all matted and disheveled, there was nothing to protect her from the cold that ate away at her. The person who was after her couldn't be seen and at that moment, Erica relaxed for a moment. _They're gone. _She didn't stop running but she slowed down and laughed lightly. She felt a little silly to be running like a fool through an empty park at one in the morning. _I bet no one was even following me and I just freaked out for nothing. _Erica even felt relieved until her sky-high heels hit a patch of black ice, causing her to fall down and her head collided with the cold ground.

Erica groaned and sat up. When she put her hand on the back of her head, she felt warm liquid oozing out. _Fabulous. I probably have a concussion. _"Oh no." She gasped.

That's when she felt it; the change of temperature, the warm breath of someone breathing on her neck. Erica turned her head and saw the person that was chasing her.

"No-" Erica went to shout but her mouth was covered before she could even have the chance.

"Now, now." The woman said in a sultry voice. Erica couldn't tell what this woman looked like but she recognized the voice. Whoever it was, she met this woman before. She thought so hard but still couldn't end up remembering who the person was. "There's no need to scream, Erica. Not yet."

Erica whimpered against the ice cold hand and tried to get away but she suddenly felt a little disoriented and her vision became hazy. _Oh my God…what's happening? _ Erica couldn't make out much in the dim light but saw the glint of something shiny in the woman's hand. Erica tried to pull away but was losing more and more energy with each passing moment. A sharp, stabbing pain shot through Erica's neck. "W-what did you do…?"

"It's just something to help you relax." Erica could see the gleam of the woman's smile and chuckled. "You won't feel a thing."

"L-let me go...please." Erica fell back onto the icy ground. She couldn't feel anything anymore.

"I can't, honey." the woman knelt next to Erica and cupped her face. "I wish I could but you leave me no choice." She leaned down and kissed her softly while pushing a strand of hair out of her face. "This won't hurt a bit." Erica saw her put her hands on her throat. "Ready?"

Erica shook her head while a tear slid down her face. "Stop...please."

The woman applied pressure to Erica's neck with a smile. "It'll all be over soon."

"N-no." Erica coughed out in a gasp. She couldn't feel anything but she knew she was being strangled. She tried to pry the woman's hands off her throat but it was no use. There was nothing she could do to fight back. Her attacked had the upper hand. "Please..." It was almost over. It was getting harder and harder for Erica to breathe. _What did I do to deserve this? _

Her attacked squeezed the last remaining ounce of life out of Erica and smiled. "I'm sorry." She leaned down and kissed her on the neck; right on the spot where her hands were moments ago. She lifted Erica's still warm but dead body from the harsh, cold ground and gently set her into the water. "Sleep well, ma belle."

…..

13 Hours Later:

"Come on!" Maura Isles pleaded. "It'll be fun!" She donned a cerulean colored dress with 5 inch ultramarine heels.

"No." Jane Rizzoli replied to her best friend in a blasé tone. Her definition of fun and Maura's definition of fun were two totally different things. "It's not fun whatsoever."

"Please!" Maura begged with a pout. "Why wouldn't you want to watch an enticing, enthralling documentary about mummification? It's great!" Maura looked at her with eager eyes.

"What's so great about watching a really boring documentary about very ancient dead people wrapped up in bandages?" Jane retorted with a smirk.

"But it's more complicated and complex than that, Jane!" Maura explained. "The whole process takes seventy days to complete. The first step in the process is to remove all internal parts that might decay rapidly. During the removal, the body is placed on a slanted table. You see, the-"

"If I wanted to know about it, I would watch the documentary." Jane sighed when Maura frowned. "Don't do that, Maura. I'm not into that kind of stuff. It doesn't interest me. Especially not on my day off. I would rather not spend it watching boring History Channel documentaries."

Maura turned off the TV and sat down next to Jane. "What do you suggest we do then?"

Jane shrugged. "I don't know." Jane pondered for a moment about what they could possibly do on their day off. "Why don't we just sit here and talk?"

"Okay!" Maura said happily. "What should we talk about?"

"I have no idea." Jane chuckled. "I'm not much of a talker."

Maura laughed along with her. "Neither am I." Maura stood up and walked into her kitchen. "Do you want a cup of hot chocolate?"

"I would love some." Jane answered and watched her. "Maybe we could just watch a movie instead..and not one of those unexciting documentaries either! No offense."

"None taken." Maura smiled as she mixed the hot chocolate mix into the water. "I love movies, especially black and white ones. We should watch one. I really love Sunset Boulevard and Schindler's list. Psycho is a fascinating one too!" Jane looked at her with raised eyebrows. "I'm just kidding! I do love those movies though."

Jane smirked. "Your jokes suck."

"They do not!" Maura grinned as she brought over the two cups of hot chocolate. "Here you go."

"They really do, Maura. I'm just being honest." Jane took the cup and the warmth felt wonderful against her hands. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Maura sipped the hot chocolate. "Like your jokes are any better, Jane."

"They are. My jokes are amazing." Jane said proudly.

"Uh huh." Maura stated while laughing. They sat in silence enjoying their chocolatey beverage until the piercing ring of Jane's cell phone interrupted them. With a groan, Jane looked at the caller I.D and answered her phone. "Korsak, someone better be dead. You know better than to call me on my day off."

"I'm sorry, Jane. I really am. Today was my day off too." Korsak replied. "There's been a murder. You're going to want to see this. Bring Maura too."

"Wait, how did you know that she-?" Jane started to ask but didn't get to finish.

"I just know these things." Korsak answered with a chuckle.

"Where's the location?" Jane asked.

"Jamaica Pond. I'll explain the rest to you when you get here. I'll be waiting near the entrance." Korsak explained.

"Oh..okay. We'll be there in a few minutes." Jane hung up the phone. "There was a murder at Jamaica Pond. It looks like our day is off is going to be cut short...again."

"Don't worry! Maybe this will be easy to solve and we'll be home before nightfall!" Maura joked.

"In your dreams!" Jane replied as they put on their winter jackets and headed to the crime scene.

Although Maura was joking about the murder being easy to solve, they'll both realize that she was wrong and that it will be one of the hardest crimes that they would have to solve.

AN: Thoughts? I have no idea where I'm going with this like I said so let me know what you think!


End file.
